lego_universe_creation_lab_canonfandomcom-20200214-history
Paradigm
“Paradigm is what the name says. The people who work for us see the universe differently. We are one with the universe and the universe depends on us. Paradox knows that you have to know everything about your enemy and Assembly knows that you need a strong foundation. Together we keep the universe from falling apart. Not even Exeter knows our true purpose.” -- Qmt Paradigm is an alliance, research and development program, and secret society founded by Qmt and Snow during the Maelstrom War. It aligns the Paradox and Assembly factions in an organization that operates beyond the Nexus Force. Maelstrom War Following the first quest for the Mythran’s Cube, Qmt begins working closely with the Paradox faction attempting to uncover the true nature of the device. Along the way he makes several breakthroughs in Imagination and Maelstrom technology, earning the water-cooler respect of many of Paradox’s leading scientists. He begins working closely with Snow, one of Assembly’s prime engineers. Following the War of the Cube, Qmt and Snow gain a new perspective on the scope of the universe and realize that there are bigger problems than the Maelstrom in the universe that are beyond the scope of the Nexus Force. Together they and a few key members of Paradox and Assembly start Project Paradigm in a secret base under Nexus Tower. modded with a Paradigm Maesltrom cloak]] Paradigm establishes itself as a research and development company that is responsible for many key technological advancements. Some of these are refined and sold for public or military use but many are kept hidden. Paradigm also purchased the majority of Quick Build Industries and allocated part of its production to test prototypes and limited use equipment. Following a carefully controlled end of the Maelstrom War, Paradigm continued to work with the Nexus Force. Project Bispark After renouncing his affiliation with the Nexus Force and going rogue, Qmt took leave from Paradigm and destroyed all Class 8 research. Snow, enraged by his actions, started to work further on Class 7 cloning technology using the code name Bispark. Using DNA samples from Qmt’s first body combined with recreations of a pure imagination explosion, Project Bispark was finally successful and Subject 16 was created. Although he contained the same genetic makeup and memories as Qmt, he lacked Qmt’s experiences that formed his personality. Project 16 developed a sadistic and manipulative personality, and escaped from Paradigm. He now calls himself The Director and is regarded as one of Qmt’s greatest advisories. Qmt’s return Qmt returned to Paradigm following his first encounter with the Director after realizing he never should have left. He and Snow reach an agreement and he deletes all records of the Mythran’s Cube and Paradigm from Snow’s memory banks. They both leave Paradigm and it continues to do the work Qmt started. Classes Paradigm uses classes to categorize its various experiments. Class 1: Safe for unrestricted public use. Class 2: Restricted public use. Class 3: Military use. Class 4: Limited military use. Class 5: Internal use only Class 6: Limited internal use only Class 7: Restricted technology. Not to be used under any circumstances. Class 8: Technology directly related to interdimensional disaster such as the Mythrans and the Mythran’s Cube Class 8 technology is overseen closely by Qmt and Snow. Notable developments by Paradigm Solid Imagination Constructs Malestrom Cloaking Advancements in Warp Technology Cloning Digital Memory Maps Resurrection technology Interdimensional Travel The N.S.S. Nova Category:Manufacturers Category:Government